I had him First!
by Alicia-Dianne
Summary: Rapunzel and Jack have been best friends since they were freshmen, then one day Jack confesses his love to Rapunzel. She likes him too and they start going out, but one day a new girl named Elsa starts to hang out with them. Elsa has a secret crush on Jack after hanging out with him for a while and Rapunzel gets jealous by Jack hanging out with Elsa more. who does Jack like?


I had him first! (A Jackunzel fan fiction, High school AU)

Chapter 1: As I lay back in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I glance over to the clock which read 6:30 am, then I stare back at the ceiling. I have a long thought about Jack. He's so perfect and so adorable. He's definitely armed with a face of an angel, how could you not like him. As 8:00 strike, I de lightly prance out of bed, put on a Purple Blast racer back singlet, a faded pink denim vest, a pair of stretched denim high shorts and some leather sandals, after that I lead my way to the kitchen

Most kids think that I have a family that can have a normal breakfast together, lunch and dinner, but not me. My mother works as a cosmetic designer and she works al over the world, she works for Maybelline New York, L'Oreal and H&M. So I live with my auntie Gothel, she's always intoxicated with alcohol and the smell of it makes me dizzy, which also makes me want to barf. So I work as a waitress at the local cafÃ© just so I can keep up with the school funds, the bills and other stuff.

Anyways, I open the pantry doors and look for a cereal box. As I look both ways in the pantry I realized that we ran out of cereal, I sighed "After work I'll go to the shops" I whispered to myself, then I looked to the right of the pantry and found a bag of bread, "so I will just have toast" again I said to myself. I grabbed the bag of bread and head to the kitchen counter. I placed the bag on the counter and bent down to reach the right cabinet. Once I opened the doors I got out the toast and put on the counter, then I went to the left cabinet and grabbed a medium sized plate. As I put the bread in the toaster, I looked out the window and saw the sun. Have I mentioned that I love the sun, it's so bright and warm and can take away the darkness. I also love spring, it's so pretty, sunny and colourful. As I was lost in my thoughts, the bread which is now toast sprang up. I grabbed both of the toast and put them on the plate and went to the table.I placed it down carefully, to make sure that I didn't wake up aunt Gothel, I Pulled out the chair carefully as well, I sat down and ate the toast and also drank the cranberry juice.

Once I finished eating, I put the glass and the plate in the sink and washed them because everytime I just leave them there , I always come home and aunt Gothel starts yelling at me, hitting me or both.

I got my homework (which was on the table) and put it into my red backpack, I put the key to the house in the inside pocket of my bag, I stroked my chin and thought about what else I had to bring to school for today. I snapped my finger "I need to get my purse" I whispered and smiled. I went up the stairs as quietly as I could and went into the hall, my bedroom is at the end of the hall, so I really had to be quiet. As I steadily tip toe to my room trying so hard not to make a sound. Something held my wrist so tightly I swaer that my wrist circulation was about to leave my hand. I looked up to see aunt Gothel, she has this murdering look in her eyes and she looked like she was about to burst into flames. If looks could kill, I would totally be dead right now "A-Aunt G-Gothel" I stutter, she did not look pleased "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" she screamed "I-I'm so s-sorry" I closed my eyes really hard trying not to cry "YOU BETTER NOT DO IT AGAIN I AM TRYING TO GET TO SLEEP!" She screamed more loudly this time, I thought the whole neighbor hood would have heard. "I-I promise aunt Gothel" I say trembling.

"You better not Rapunzel and stop stuttering, you know how much it irritates me" she said as she slammed and locked the door shut. The sad thing is that I don't even know what I did. I quickly went into my room and got my purse, I went downstairs, put my pursee in my bag, checked the clockit was 8:30 went outside and locked the door. Good thing that it only takes 20 minutes to walk to high school.

Once I made it to school I saw my group of friends, the one with the orange frizzy hair is merida Dunbroch, she's goign out with the boy that has brown hair, his name is Hiccup Haddock lll and the one with the white hair is Jack Frost, my bestest friend in the whole world. Now you must be expecting my best friend to be Merida, but the truth is her best friend is Mavis and she has short jet black hair, a fringe that's in a V shape and she wears black most of the time. Also Hiccup's best friend is Blane but Hiccup calls him Toohtless (Oh I forgot to mention that Toothless is human in this story) I don't know why, but he just does. Anway Blane or should I say Toothless has short jet black hair as well and also wears black most of the time, Toothless is like Hiccup's body guard/Best friend.

Once the bell went Jack and I were talking about what happened on the weekends, he said that he did nothing special, so we both have similar weekends. As we went to our lockers, Jack remembered that he had science this morning. As we both got our books out of our locker, we said goodbye to eachother as we went our separate ways, he went left and I went right.

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like this chapter but we have been working all night to finish this I hope you have liked it though. Thank you for giving up some time to read our first chapter . Well GOODBYE! :D**


End file.
